eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
The She-Wolves of Winterfell
The She-Wolves of Winterfell (übersetzt: Die Wölfinnen von Winterfell) ist der Arbeitstitel für den vierten Band der Dunk und Ei-Reihe. Hintergrund Bereits im Februar 2006 erzählte Martin auf der Boskone, einer Science Fiction Convention in Boston, von dem geplanten Werk und gab Grundzüge der Handlung bekannt.So Spake Martin (February 17, 2006). Boskone Im April 2008 verneinte Martin die Frage, ob es jemals ein weibliches Oberhaupt des Hauses Stark gegeben habe und führte aus, er hoffe, dass er eines Tages dazu kommen werde, die Dunk und Ei-Geschichte zu schreiben, in der diese nach Winterfell reisen und den She-Wolves begegnen.So Spake Martin (April 15, 2008). Various questions concering Tywin, Oberyn, Gregor, the North, and Sansa Im November 2009 bestätigte Martin gegenüber Adam Whitehead, einem Fantasy-Blogger, dass er mit den Arbeiten an der Geschichte begonnen hatte.r/asoiaf.com: Whatever Happened to DUNK AND EGG #4? An Analysis Im September 2012 berichtete Whitehead, dass Martin zum Zeitpunkt der Eastercon im April 2012 bereits "eine Menge" der Geschichte verfasst hätte und auch einen Arbeitstitel habe, The She-Wolves of Winterfell, mit dem er aber offensichtlich noch nicht zufrieden sei.Tower of the Hand (September 03, 2012). Worldcon: GRRM reading, forum Martin verkündete im Juni 2012, dass er weiterhin an der Novelle arbeite, welche in Dangerous Women veröffentlich werden solle, einem Sammelband des Schriftstellers . Er äußerte die Hoffnung, die Arbeit bis zur Worldcon im September 2012 beenden zu können.Not A Blog (June 23, 2012). Monkeys on My Back Dieses Vorhaben war allerdings nicht erfolgreich und Martin arbeitete auch im Oktober 2012 weiterhin an der Geschichte.Not A Blog (October 25, 2012). The Mystery Knight Rides Again Im Januar 2013 schrieb er, dass die Veröffentlichung der Geschichte aufgeschoben worden sei und der Sammelband stattdessen Die Prinzessin und die Königin oder die Schwarzen und die Grünen enthalten werde.Not A Blog (Januar 22, 2013). A Dangerous Delivery Im April 2014 äußerte Martin sich näher zu den Verzögerungen. So schrieb er, dass die Veröffentlichung des Sammelbandes bereits überfällig gewesen, seine Geschichte aber noch nicht vollendet gewesen sei und er daher eine gekürzte Version von Die Prinzessin und die Königin beigetragen habe. Martin bekräftigte dabei, dass The She-Wolves of Winterfell stets nur als Arbeitstitel gedacht gewesen sei. Außerdem verriet er, eine weitere Dunk und Ei-Geschichte mit dem Arbeitstitel The Village Hero im Sinn zu haben, es aber noch unklar sei, zu welchem Zeitpunkt und in welcher Reihenfolge er die Geschichten beenden werde. Wahrscheinlich könne er erst nach der Veröffentlichung von The Winds of Winter genauere Angaben machen.Not A Blog (April 15, 2014). Dunk and Egg Handlung Duncan der Große und sein Knappe Ei erscheinen auf Winterfell, wo sie die "Wölfinnen" treffen, eine Gruppe von Gemahlinnen, Witwen, Müttern und Großmüttern, die durch Geburt oder Heirat mit dem Hause Stark verbunden sind.Not A Blog (April 15, 2014). Dunk and Egg Während vier von ihnen die Witwen verstorbener Lords sind, ist eine die derzeitige Lady Stark, deren Gemahl nach einem Kampf gegen die Eisenmänner im Sterben liegt.So Spake Martin (February 17, 2006). Boskone Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Dunk und Ei-Geschichten